


mythology

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 17





	mythology

Shinwon had wandered too far from the village. He was supposed to be asleep, but he'd felt something strange, like a voice calling him out into the woods. It was a voice he'd never heard before but it felt painfully familiar and comforting like songs his mother had sang to him when he was just a child.

He crept through the forest, grass rustling softly underfoot, when he came across a meadow. Shinwon had lived in the village his entire life, and he'd never heard word of a meadow so close by, and yet here it was. The light of the full moon shone strongly through the trees, giving everything a silver sheen, and in the middle of it all stood a boy.

He defied everything that Shinwon had been taught about fae, but he knew that the boy was beyond what he knew to be normal. He was tall, almost impossibly so, his limbs long and elegant, and despite his height he moved gracefully, feet making no sound as he moved about the meadow, whispering to the flowers and collecting a scarce few. His hair was green enough that Shinwon knew his eyes weren't deceiving him, more vibrant than the grass or the leaves in the trees.

The only noise in the meadow was Shinwon's shallow breathing, and a faint, whimsical sound that took Shinwon far too long to place as the boy singing under his breath. Suddenly the boy, the faerie, turned towards Shinwon to kneel by a small patch of flowers, and when the moonlight fell across his face Shinwon could not hold back a gasp, because he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The moon was shining on him but it also seemed to be illuminating him from within.

At the sound of his gasp, the elegant creature snapped his head up to peer into the shadows where Shinwon was hidden, his eyes wide and afraid. Shinwon held his breath, but he knew that he had been seen, and in that moment, when their eyes connected, Shinwon knew without a doubt that he loved this creature, and that they were meant to be together.

The fae seemed to reach the same understanding, his gaze softening, with a shadow of sadness that Shinwon could not understand.

Shinwon stood slowly at the same time as the fae, stepping into the light, and they stood their staring at one another with no words, before the fae plucked a single flower from the bouquet he held clutched in one large hand. He pressed a single kiss to the bloom before placing it at his feet, and between one breath and the next he stole silently into the forest, leaving Shinwon standing wordlessly alone.  
When he finally found the will to move he went to retrieve the flower, a single gardenia that glowed in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am waaayyyy behind on fictober but I'm trying my best.


End file.
